


Competition

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Competition

Stella has a competitive streak that is equal parts trying to prove a variety of things and just a frank desire to win. It’s always been a challenge to balance it, to present it, in such a way that it sneaks up the opponents, because she’s female and a lawyer and that’s the game she has to play.

But here, in the dim light of the bedroom that smells like both of her exes (and there’s something comforting about that, and even enthralling, as if this is a boys-only treehouse that she gets to come play in because she’s cool and respected), Stella just gets to enjoy their game. Ray is gripping the blanket, attempting to keep his hands off of his cock, even as his spiky hair is moving between her legs and he’s moaning as if he’s the one getting all the pleasure. Ray is leaning, fully-clothed, against the door, looking poker-faced, betrayed only by the front of his trousers and the little twitch of his eyebrow that Stella can recognize even as she feels dizzy with pleasure.

Whichever one can keep his hands off himself will get to fuck the other one, and it’s kind of funny, because it’s not as if either of them is actually going to lose, it’s just the principle of the thing, competition for the sake of itself. Whatever happens, the result will be three happily sated people in a warm bedroom on a rainy Chicago night.

Stella loves to watch, regardless of who’s doing what, but she figures Ray should win solely for athletic and gratifying use of tongue, so she gives her other Ray a naughty look and cups both of her breasts, using her fingers to gently massage her nipples, guaranteeing a three-way tie.


End file.
